Confession Nocturne
by Alounet
Summary: Sebastian cherche un nouvel amant pour la nuit et fait la rencontre de Jesse St James dans une boîte. Mais pourquoi le brun se refuse à lui, même chez lui ? Parce qu'il a une confession à lui faire. Sebastian/Jesse.


**Titre** : Confession Nocturne

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Sebastian Smythe / Jesse St James

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Nouveau défi, cette fois-ci lancé par Batte-Woman sur un couple tout nouveau pour moi : St Smythe ! Et oui, les deux fortes têtes que sont Sebastian et Jesse en couple, pourquoi pas. Ils sont tous les deux beaux gosses et quand j'ai vu ce défi, ça m'a tout de suite plu !

Le contexte étant : Sebastian entre dans un bar gay et tombe nez à nez avec Jesse, puis lui propose de finir la nuit chez lui.

Le plus dur étant les trois contraintes, placer ces phrases : «c'est la ribouldingue»; «c'est la chenille qui redémarre»; «oh hisse, la saucisse».

Pour une fois, pas de lemon. Mais un sujet plutôt "sensible" que je traite ici.

Bonne lecture et on remercie Batte Woman !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sebastian Smythe s'ennuyait. Depuis le week-end précédent, il ne s'était pas éclaté et il voulait absolument dénicher un nouvel amant pour le week-end - ou du moins sa soirée.

Après une semaine éreintante de cours à la Dalton Academy, il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser et de s'amuser. Pour se faire, il ne pouvait aller que dans la seule boîte gay du coin à Lima. Il y était certes connu comme le loup blanc, mais il espérait cependant dégotter un nouvel apollon qu'il n'aurait pas déjà mis dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bar, de nombreux regards se retournèrent sur lui, comme toujours. Il faut dire aussi que ce soir là, Sebastian s'était habillé de façon très sexy. Un débardeur blanc moulant à la perfection son corps de rêve, laissant aussi apparaître ses tétons accompagné d'un pantalon en cuir noir ultra sexy. Avec sa gueule d'ange déchu, il incarnait à lui seul le fantasme ambulant de tous les mecs du bar.

-Un whisky ! demanda le jeune homme au barman qui le servit sur le champ.

En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle, il vit un jeune homme - un peu plus vieux que lui certainement - assis au bar, un verre devant les yeux. Il semblait être seul. Etonnant car c'était un véritable canon. Pas aussi sexy que Sebastian, mais très séduisant.

Avec sa chemise grise en soie, son pantalon lui moulant une belle paire de fesses, il venait d'être désigné nouvelle victime et nouvelle proie du beau brun.

-Je te paye un verre beau gosse ?

-J'ai déjà un verre dans les mains, rétorqua le beau gosse.

-En général, quand je fais ce genre de propositions, le mec en face de moi à tendance à baver littéralement sur mon corps et à accepter. T'es nouveau ici ?

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé par le franc parler de son prétendant.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, Sebastian Smythe non ? Ancien leader des Warblers ?

-T'aurais-je déjà rencontré dans ma courte vie ? s'interrogea Sebastian, curieux que cet homme puisse le connaître.

-Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-En mal j'espère, s'amusa Sebastian en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

-Toujours, répondit le beau gosse.

-Et ça ne t'a pas donné envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi ? Tout ce qu'on dit sur moi est vrai. Je suis un dieu vivant, un putain de beau gosse et surtout, le meilleur amant que tu pourras trouver dans cette boîte.

-Ca j'en doute, rétorqua le jeune homme en se levant après avoir terminé son verre, le meilleur amant ici c'est moi.

Le beau gosse à la chemise grise s'éloigna pour rejoindre la piste de danse enflammée. Il s'éclata sur le dernier tube en date qui vibrait dans toute la discothèque. Sebastian, amusé par le comportement sauvage de sa proie le rejoignit, déhanchant à son tour son corps.

-Et mon futur meilleur amant a t-il un nom ?

-Jesse St James, répondit-il simplement.

Le nom était familier aux oreilles de Sebastian. Ancien leader des Vocal Adrénalines, il avait donné un coup de main l'année précédente aux New Directions.

-T'es nouveau dans le milieu pas vrai ?

-A quoi tu vois ça ?

-J'ai un sixième sens. T'as déjà baisé avec un mec au moins ?

-Une fois ou deux, répondit simplement Jesse en s'éclatant sur la musique.

Sebastian décida d'accélérer ses avances et posa une main sur les fesses du grand brun. Celui-ci le regarda de travers, mais n'ajouta rien, le laissant poursuivre. Sebastian se colla un peu plus au jeune homme lorsqu'ils se firent bousculer par un gars très bourré qui criait à tue tête :

- c'est la ribouldingue!

Le jeune homme bourré fut escorté jusqu'aux toilettes par deux de ses amis. Sebastian approcha son visage de l'oreille de son partenaire pour lui faire une proposition des plus alléchantes :

-Tu viens chez moi ?

Amusé, Jessé rétorqua sur le même ton :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme moi va se laisser séduire par toi ?

-Bien sûr. C'est une évidence. Regarde autour de toi et dis moi quel autre mec peut valoir ce corps de rêve.

En disant cela, Sebastian fit un tour sur lui même pour mettre en évidence cet atout choc qu'était son corps. Jesse regarda autour de lui et désigna un groupe de jeunes mecs fortement alcoolisés qui se collaient les uns aux autres.

-Regarde la bas !

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiqué et aperçu cette bande de beaux gosses qui chantait un truc du genre "C'est la chenille qui redémarre". Des cas sociaux selon Sebastian.

-Une brochette d'imbéciles. Aucun d'eux ne peut tenir la distance comme moi je la tiens.

Sebastian était sur de lui. Ca amusait Jesse mais ça l'intriguait également. Donnait-il son corps aussi facilement à tous les beaux gosses qu'il rencontrait ?

-Sur ton tableau de chasse, je serais quel numéro ?

-J'ai arrêté de compter quand j'avais 15 ans.

-Et t'es pas du genre à faire une liste répertoriant tes meilleurs coups et les mieux montés ?

-Ca j'ai arrêté quand j'en avais 14, s'amusa Sebastian.

Le répondant du Warbler plaisait énormément à l'ancienne star vedette des Vocal Adrénaline.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que tu te fais des mecs depuis que t'es môme.

-J'avais 11 ans la première fois, avoua Sebastian d'une voix naturelle. C'est un peu une drogue faut croire, depuis j'arrive pas à arrêter.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de danser collé-serré sur la piste de danse tandis que le groupe très bruyant de jeunes gays s'amusaient à un tout autre jeu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des deux danseurs.

-Ho hisse, la saucisse ! criait l'un d'eux en passant sa main dans le pantalon d'un autre.

-Quelle vulgarité, fit remarquer Sebastian. De nos jours, les jeunes n'ont aucune tenue !

Puis reportant son attention sur Jesse, il lui demanda :

-Et toi, t'avais quel âge avec ta première nana ?

-14 ans, presque 15.

-T'étais amoureux j'imagine ?

-Je croyais l'être.

-Et ton premier mec ?

-L'an dernier.

-Amoureux ?

-Je croyais l'être, répondit à nouveau Jesse St James.

Continuant de danser, Jesse se questionna :

-Je me trompe ou toi t'as jamais couché par amour ?

-Tu m'as percé à jour, avoua fièrement le jeune gay. C'est un crime ?

-Non, c'est triste, répondit simplement Jesse en quittant la piste de danse pour récupérer sa veste laissée au bar.

Surpris, Sebastian le suivit :

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Tu m'as invité chez toi non ?

Satisfait, Sebastian claque une main aux fesses de son futur amant et le suivit en dehors de la boîte pour rejoindre le parking. Heureusement, Jesse s'était fait déposer. Ils regagnèrent donc la voiture de Sebastian et une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux chez le jeune homme.

-Tes parents sont absents ?

-Mon père est en voyage. Ma mère est morte, annonça le propriétaire des lieux sans tristesse aucune. Tu veux un truc à boire ou on passe dans ma chambre ?

-Pourquoi ta chambre ?

-Le lit est un peu plus confortable, surtout si tu dois te faire pilonner comme un lapin par ce qu'il y a dedans.

Il serra sa main sur son entre jambe, montrant bel et bien sa virilité et le fait qu'il serait le dominant ce soir là.

-C'est drôle, j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit que je coucherais avec toi. J'ai accepté de venir, pas de baiser.

Sebastian se demanda un instant si l'autre garçon était sérieux ou s'il lui faisait une simple blague.

-J'aime bien les mecs qui résistent.

Sebastian retira son débardeur en le faisant passer par dessus ses bras, puis le balança sur l'un des fauteuils de la maison. Il avança, roulant des fesses, jusqu'à Jesse, posant ainsi ses mains sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise et laissant apparaître le torse finement musclé de Jesse.

-T'en as envie, ça crève les yeux.

-Je sais contrôler mes pulsions, moi, répondit Jesse en souriant.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun et laissa glisser sa langue avant de lui offrir un beau suçon. Mais lorsque la main du plus jeune voulut se glisser dans le pantalon du plus vieux, ce dernier l'arrêta.

-On ne couchera pas ensemble, lui annonça t-il.

Sa main maintenue par Jesse, le jeune homme le regarda agacé.

-Pourquoi t'es venu alors ?

-Parce que je t'ai mentit tout à l'heure. C'était pas avec une fille ma première fois.

-Et alors ? s'impatienta Sebastian.

-T'es vraiment con, ou pathétique je ne sais pas.

Jesse lâcha la main de Sebastian et s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant naturellement vers le bar du jeune homme pour se servir un verre d'alcool.

-J'avais bien 14 ans. J'étais parti dans un camp de vacances pour jeunes gamins qui aimaient la musique et tout le bazar. Ca coutait une fortune. Bref, cet été là, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une soirée ou y'avait d'autres groupes, dont des plus jeunes. Les monos le savaient pas mais y'avait pas mal d'alcool. Mes potes et moi on était cons à l'époque.

Sebastian devenait blanc, cette histoire lui étant étrangement familière.

-La suite je pense que tu la connais non ?

-T'étais avec eux ?

Sebastian palissait, se remémorant cette fameuse soirée d'août. Il était lui même parti dans ce camp de vacances avec un groupe de son âge. Mais il s'ennuyait. Il recherchait de l'action et - se sachant déjà attiré par les hommes - voulait se faire un "petit-ami". Mais il était tombé sur un groupe d'adolescents un peu bourrés. Sebastian leur avait vite annoncé qu'il pensait aimer les gars et ces adolescents l'entrainèrent dans un plan tordu. Ils lui bandèrent les yeux et...

-C'était pas mon idée, avoua Jesse. Mais j'ai fait comme les potes. J'ai profité de toi, j'pensais pas que ça aurait une conséquence. Le môme avait dit aux autres qu'il était gay.

-Je recherchais un mec, pas une tournante.

-C'est la première fois que je me suis fait sucer. Par la bouche d'un gars que je ne connaissais même pas. Sur le moment ça m'a plu. Même si après je me suis dégouté pendant des années.

Sebastian s'approcha à son tour du bar, se versant un verre entier de whisky qu'il avala d'une seule traite. Sa tête tournait, mais il contenait sa rage et sa rancune. Ses émotions également.

-Tu veux baiser ou pas ? s'agaça Sebastian.

-On a fait de toi ce que t'es devenu, une machine sans émotions qui baise tout ce qu'il trouve.

Sebastian, le regard plus dur, se retourna sur Jesse :

-Qu'on se comprenne bien toi et moi, j'aime ça. J'adore le sexe, j'adore baiser, j'adore me faire prendre et faire jouir un mec qui vient se mettre sur ma queue, d'accord ? Et j'ai adoré ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là.

Sebastian cherchait à se convaincre lui même. Mais il ne pouvait pas tromper Jesse. Ses mots ne sonnaient pas totalement juste.

-Je suis désolé, lui avoua Jesse en refermant sa chemise.

Sebastian posa sa main sur les siennes, l'arrêtant :

-Pars pas.

-Pourquoi ? Au fond de toi, je sais que t'as envie de me détester.

-Non.

Surpris, Jesse attendit que le plus jeune approfondisse sa réponse :

-Si t'es vraiment désolé, restes, j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit tout seul.

Sebastian se montrait plus fragile que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Les souvenirs de sa première "débauche sexuelle" lui remontaient en pleine face. Si depuis, il s'était persuadé avoir voulu ça et avoir aimé cette première fois, se confronter à l'un des garçons qui se montrait désolé changeait la donne.

Il n'avait certes que onze ans à l'époque. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu regretter ce qui s'était produit durant ce camp de vacances :

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi, confia Sebastian.

-T'es dans un trippe tordu du genre me faire l'un des gars qui m'a quasiment violé quand j'étais gamin ?

-Toi tu pense que c'était un viol, moi pas. J'ai pris du plaisir cette nuit là okay ?

-Arrête Sebastian, t'étais qu'un gamin !

-Et alors ? Tu ne m'as pas violé tu entends ? Ni toi ni aucun de ces gars. J'ai voulu ça, viens pas me faire croire le contraire maintenant ! s'emporta le plus jeune qui se servit un nouveau verre.

Jesse l'empêcha de boire d'avantage, ce qui lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée à l'heure actuelle.

-D'accord. Tu l'as voulu, mais moi je le regrette. J'aurais pas du te voler ton innocence. C'était dégueulasse.

Jesse reposa le verre sur la table et entraîna Sebastian contre lui, le serrant très fort. Sebastian se laissa aller à ce câlin inattendu. Mais jamais il ne pleurerait ou ne regretterait ce qui s'était produit quelques années plus tôt.

Il n'en voulait pas à Jesse d'avoir profité de son jeune âge avec ses camarades, mais il lui en voulait de lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas consentant. Il ne voulait pas se sentir perturbé et désœuvré en repensant à sa première fois.

-Je veux bien rester avec toi cette nuit, mais pas de sexe d'accord ?

Toujours collé contre Jesse, Sebastian acquiesça. Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Puis le lendemain, en se réveillant - avec une gueule de bois terrible - Sebastian se rappela des révélations faites la veille. Il se confia à Jesse :

-J'ai jamais voulu vivre avec le passé. Et je vivrais pas avec maintenant. Donc cette histoire, tu l'oublie, comme moi.

Jesse accepta la décision de Sebastian. Et les deux garçons entamèrent depuis ce jour, une étrange relation. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement en soirée ou en bar gay, mais jamais ils n'allaient jusqu'à consommer cette étrange relation. Sebastian continuait de collectionner les aventures mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Et plus les semaines défilaient, moins les amants étaient nombreux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que le sexe avec des inconnus ne l'intéressait plus, parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la peau.

Etrangement, celui qui l'avait "initié" à sa sexualité était celui qu'il désirait plus que tout. Et pas juste pour le sexe. Pour bien plus que ça.


End file.
